paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn's Christmas Carol: Chapter 2: Ebenezer Scrooge
Chapter 2: Ebenezer Scrooge In Shawn's dream, he was transferred into an old version of Adventure Bay, but everyone was dressed differently. Shawn saw that even he was dressed in a nice suit with a pocket watch. However, Shawn was not what he was known by in this little town. No, he was Ebenezer Scrooge, and he was the one pup in town who didn't like Christmas or the Holidays at all. Nope, he was just grumpy, mean, a bully sometimes, but most of all, miserable, even though he often denied it. As Scrooge looked around, everything looked like everyone was celebrating Christmas. "Good Day Mr. Scrooge," a pup in a trench coat said walking past him. "Ba-Humbug!" Scrooge replied as he walked towards a building that looked like his office. Scrooge entered the building, walked over to his desk, and sat down before using his paw to fill out some paperwork. Suddenly, a German Shepard pup came running into the building wear a coat and carrying a brown bag. Scrooge looked up. "You're late Bob!" Scrooge said in an annoyed voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Scrooge! I'll get to work right away!" the German Shepard replied as he put away his things and then sat down at his desk on the side of the room. Thirty minutes went by, and suddenly, the door to the office opened. "Hello? I'm sorry to barge in but is Mr. Scrooge here?" a pup asked Bob while another pup stood next to the first one, holding a clipboard.. "I'm up here. What do you want?" Scrooge answered, motioning the pups up to his desk. The two pups walked over to Scrooge and stopped. "Hello Mr. Scrooge. We're here to receive payment for the poor. Would you like to make a contribution?" the first pup asked. "A contribution? Ha! No thank you. Goodbye!" Scrooge answered. "Are you sure? We could list you and then come back later," the pup offered. "I said no!" Scrooge replied back. "Sir please, what about all of the abandoned pups out on the street? They need as much help, as they can get. Besides, making ends meet is hard enough as it is for them!" the pup explained. "Then that's their problem! The more I give, the less money I have to run this company!" Scrooge responded. "Understood sir. So, what should we put you as; Yes? No? Maybe? or Undecided?" the pup asked as the second pup got ready with his clipboard. "I said I don't want to give away any money!" Scrooge replied angrily. "Undecided it is then! Thank you for your time Mr. Scrooge," the pup replied as his assistant wrote down on the clipboard with a pencil. The two pups then bit Mr. Scrooge and Bob goodbye and left. Hours passed, and when the clock struck Five o' clock, it was time for Bob to leave. After Bob got his coat and bag however, he slowly approached Mr. Scrooge's desk. "Mr. Scrooge?" Bob asked. Scrooge stopped and looked up at Bob. "Yes?" he asked. "Well sir, tomorrow is Christmas, and many places won't be open. So I was wondering if it would be possible if you could give me the day off tomorrow?" Bob asked nervously. "I'm sorry, but the answer is no. You'll have to come into work like everybody else," Scrooge answered. The German Shepard's ears dropped. "Yes sir. Goodnight Mr. Scrooge, and Merry Christmas," Bob said before he walked out of the building. "Ba-Humbug!" Scrooge said after his assistant left. Next Chapter: Shawn's Christmas Carol: Chapter 3: Scrooge's Warning